South Carolina
South Carolina South Carolina is a fan-made character in Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the State of South Carolina. (NOTICE': PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE IF YOU ARE NOT ITS CREATOR, LINGO100. Thanks.)' Attributes Appearance South Carolina has long, tawny wavy hair that extends to her mid-back. She has light brown eyes and is 5'6 ft tall. South Carolina has two scars: one on her shoulder from the Revolutionary War, and another prominent gash on her lower left-side from the Civil War. South Carolina is quite fond of sundresses (especially blue ones), and she is often seen wearing a sun hat. She also wears dainty white gloves. Because she is, of course, a Southern Belle! On some occasions she wears a teal dress. In all other cases, she dresses in casual modern clothes. On her head is a purple ribbon, and her sister North Carolina has a light pink one to match. South Carolina wears a pearl necklace around her neck. Personality South Carolina acts very lady-like and would be considered a "Southern Belle". She also loves warm weather and plays golf whenever she gets the chance. South Carolina is a very prideful person, and she usually becomes upset if things do not go her way. Underneath her polite "Southern Belle" exterior she has a temper, and is quite scary when angry. Her relations with the other States vary. She has close relationships with some of the Southern states, especially Georgia and Alabama. But she usually does not get along with the Northern States, whom she views as uppity and annoying. Impossibly stubborn, South Carolina is the type of person who holds grudges, and her grudge against a few of the Northern states (ex. New York, Pennsylvania) is a dominating aspect of the relationship she has with them. In the days during the Civil War, she was a radical rebel, and she was at the front of the Confederacy. She wanted the other Southern states to join the Confederacy, and pressured her sister North Carolina into joining. After America and Northern States defeated her and the Confederacy, she fell off her high horse and now tries to make up for her rebellious behavior by being a "lady". Relationships England (Arthur Kirkland) South Carolina's relationship with England, her former colonizer, is generally friendly and they remain on good terms, though the two don't talk much nowadays. South Carolina states that she inherited his "upstanding manners." America (Alfred F. Jones) South Carolina's relationship with America is, as it currently stands, great. However, during the Civil War, she was the first to leave the Union and denounce him. She then got her other Southern siblings to join her cause and fight America, though NC was a bit reluctant. It, of course, didn't end very well for her, regarding the Union's victory in the war. Since then their relationship has much improved, so much to the point that she now adores America, more than any of the other states (South Carolina is ranked as the most patriotic state in the Union). America is actually starting to find her constant adoration a bit irritating now. [[North Carolina|'North Carolina']]' (Olivia C. Jones)' Before the American Revolution, North and South Carolina used to live together and both of them were recognized as Carolina. But they soon were split up, and formed two separate states. But their relationship started to change during the Civil War. Some bitterness was created by North's reluctance to join the Confederacy, which caused South to become a bit angry with her. Nowadays North tries to distance herself from South Carolina's deep Southern culture, but her efforts are futile as the two of them are always grouped together. But the sisters really do care about each other, as both would be greatly hurt if something were to happen to another. Georgia (Zachary J. Jones) South Carolina and Georgia share a good relationship that spans back to the colonial days. Georgia usually supported South Carolina in her endeavors, especially during secession and the Civil War. But, as all siblings, they clash sometimes, and both states have (semi) friendly rivalries, particularly in football. Marukaite Chikyuu Hey, hey, daddy, get me some sweet tea Hey, hey, mommy, hey hey mommy That freshly baked cornbread, I will never forget the taste of it! Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle, it's the Earth I'm South Carolina Draw a circle, it's the Earth, Could it be, is that the Earth Or maybe, it's the Earth I'm South Carolina Ah, with just one brushstroke, You can see the beautiful world The South, it's the place to be South Carolina "Pssh, don't get mad at me about the Civil War. It was all the North's fault." Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle, it's the Earth I'm South Carolina Draw a circle, it's the Earth Our wonderful, shocking Earth My big sister, she's a jerk I'm South Carolina Columbia, our capital It's better than Charlotte, you'll see "Shut up North" Take a trip down to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina Yeah, yeah, brother, get me some sweet tea While you're here, sister, pour some for me Hey, hey, papaw, peace is the best Yeah yeah baby, "Go home Sis!" Hey, hey, America, get me some fried chicken too Mommy! That freshly baked cornbread I will never forget the taste of it Playing golf, water sports, Those are the best hobbies! -- Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle. it's the Earth I'm South Carolina Ah, with just one brushstroke, You can see the beautiful Earth One day, we'll rise again South Carolina Ah, throughout the whole world Sleeps the recipe for peace, The South is the place to be Carolina! Hatafutte Parade In my right hand is a peach! In my left hand is... eh, the Confederate Flag?! Waving flags, being a lady, it's a Southern Parade! Towards the enchanting world, Welcome! Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world When things go my way, I'm in the best condition! The Palmetto and Moon make our gorgeous flag, The Southern Belle is always me, A-me-ri-ca Gallery Category:U.S. State Category:United States Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Hetalia Category:South Carolina Category:The Original 13